1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a power device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a high electron mobility transistor (HEMT) capable of maintaining a high breakdown voltage and a method of manufacturing the high electron mobility transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
High electron mobility transistors (HEMTs) are a type of power device. An HEMT includes a two-dimensional electron gas (2DEG) used as a carrier in a channel layer. Since the 2DEG is used as a carrier, a mobility of the HEMT may be much higher than that of a general transistor.
A HEMT may include a compound semiconductor having a wide band gap. Accordingly, a breakdown voltage of the HEMT may be higher than that of a general transistor.
The breakdown voltage of a HEMT may be increased in proportion to a thickness of a compound semiconductor layer including a 2DEG, for example, a GaN layer. Accordingly, the breakdown voltage of a HEMT may be increased by forming a thick GaN layer.
However, forming the thick GaN layer takes a long time, and thus productivity of the HEMT may be decreased.
Another method of increasing the breakdown voltage of the HEMT is removing a silicon substrate.
However, in this case, an additional subordinate process such as wafer bonding may be done, and furthermore difficulties may arise in forming an electrode.